A typical structured ceiling structure in dwellings usually includes wall board such as gypsum board attached to the bottom surfaces of higher structures, such as joists that support a floor or an attic above the joists. In structures where the floor above is an attic or other space generally open to the atmosphere, insulation such as blown or bats of fiberglass, mineral wool, cellulose or other low heat transmittal materials are placed on top of the ceiling surfaces and between the joists to reduce the transfer of heat through the ceiling.
Another common ceiling structure is a suspended ceiling usually found in less formal structures such as industrial or commercial buildings. Suspended ceilings usually comprise a grid of support bars that form an array of rectangular openings, with the support bars suspended by wires, etc. from an overhead structure. Ceiling tiles of the size and shape suitable for spanning the openings are laid on the support bars so that the bottom surfaces of the support bars and the bottom surfaces of the ceiling tiles form an attractive interior ceiling assembly. Insulation as described above may be placed on the upwardly facing surfaces to the suspended ceiling.
An important feature of some ceiling structures is the insulation value of the materials in the ceiling structure, particularly for those ceilings that are directly below an attic or other space that is in free communication with the outside atmosphere. This is because the outside temperature may be higher or lower than the moderate temperature in the dwelling space below, and it is desirable that the moderate inside temperature remain within a narrow range that is suitable for comfortable habitation by the occupants of the rooms below.
This invention generally concerns improvements in heat insulation of structural buildings and other structures. For example, reflective heat insulation may be in the form of boxes used as tiles in structures such as ceilings of structural buildings. In one form of the invention phase change material may be used in combination with heat reflective material. Insulation tiles that embody these features may be mounted to an existing ceiling structure, or the insulation tiles may be used to form the ceiling structure, or the tiles may be used to construct a suspended ceiling. The insulation tiles may be used in the attic of a building structure by placing the tiles between joists and rafters, or by mounting to purlins and other structures.
In general, there appears to be a need for improved heat insulation for ceiling structures of buildings, with the insulation having its own permanent and improved heat insulation features integrated therein, and that reduce the need for after-applied insulation, such as fiberglass bats, etc. It is to these endeavors that this invention is directed.